The PowerHalfas
by Dreams Come True 996
Summary: A crossover I've planneded since 2013. You'll find out more if You read it. Hope You like it;)! Provided couples: DannyxRebbie, TuckerxDia, BeaxOC, etc. Excpect the unexcpected crossovers I'll add here besides DP and PPGZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone!**

**This is my second fanfic(You can find the first one onQuotev titled : „Buterfly VS Spider'') which is gonna be a crossover between „Danny Phantom'' and „Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z''. In later chapters I would like to mix other cartoons and animes with it if that's OK with You.**

**The PowerPuff Girls' names are changed, so they could fit very well.**

**Sam is not and will NOT be Danny's girlfriend, because Rebbie(Momoko/Blossom) is!**

**Oh, Danny and Dia(Kaoru/Buttercup) are twins here if You don't know;).**

**You'll find out the rest if You keep reading my fanfic;). If You have any interesting ideas for the story or questions, bring them on, then.**

**P.S.**

**I do not own the PPGZ nor DP! They belong to Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon!**

* * *

**Chapter/Episode 1**

„**The Birth of the PowerHalfas ''**

How were the incredible, amazing, spectacular, ultimate and unbeatable PowerHalfas created? Or should I say born after their death? You see they aren't Your average superheroes like Power Rangers, Fantastic 4, TMNT, Sailor Scouts, The Mews, Justice League, Avengers, Teen Titans or any other groups; they're half alive, half dead. No, they are not zombies nor vampires. They're ghosts. The good ghosts who fight crime and the forces of evil every day &amp; night.

Where and when does their story begin?

In the City of Amity Park, Minnesota. Your average city full of average people who live average lives. But not all the people are the same. If they were, the whole world would be one, boring place in the universe.

That one day in the lab, Professor Craig Utonium was working on a new chemical named Chemical X which could change the world some day.

Our Professor is a man in the middle 30s with black hair, gray eyes, and he always wears a white shirt with black tie, sleeveless lab coat with a pocket full of 2 or 3 pens, dark grey pants and black shoes.

The Professor was examining the chemicals, when the mini-copy of him(who is actually his 8 years old son) had appeared with his robot-dog that drove on the trolley with the teapot, 2 empty, but clean cups and the plate full of delicious doughnuts.

The boy's name is Ken. He has the same eyes and hair color as his father and wears a sleeveless lab coat, too, but his clothing looks a bit different: lavender shirt with a tie, black shorts, blue socks and black shoes.

The Robot-Dog, Poochie, is a digital pet dog made by the Professor specially for Ken, so he could learn about the responsibility before he could get the real pet and not feel alone, when he is too busy at doing experiments or research. The dog is all light-yellow with brown ears, tail and forehead, white muzlle with the purple-nose, red trunk and wears a yellow collar with a bone on it.

It was dessert time. Ken brought food, so he and the Professor could eat together like father and son.

„Dad... I mean Professor Utonium, let's have some tea." Said Ken. He made tea by himself, but the doughnuts were from the cake shop. His Dad put everything away when he stood up. He was washing his hands at the sink as Ken poured tea to each cup carefully.

„Any progress on the analysis of Chemical X?'' asked Ken.

„It's not processing the way I thought it would. I tried combining Chemical X with various liquids and chemicals, but..." Professor sighed. „But there's no molecular change or chemical reaction.''

He turned on all the screens on the computer to see how the citizens of Amity were doing and to make sure there's no danger going on. Nothing new had happened, though.

He took his eyes from the screen when he sipped some of his tea to look what his son had brought. There were 4 doughnuts with frosting on them. They sure looked tempting, didn't they?

The Professor took one doughnut to try, when suddenly Poochie started to bark. Even though he is a robot, doesn't mean he has no feelings. He was curious of the world around him like a puppy. He wondered what the food tastes like and he wanted to try it so much, but his owner, Ken, held him tigh in his arms to stop him from that.

„Poochie, I know You would like a doughnut, but You're a robot. Who knows what could happen to You after consuming one?''

Poochie, however, didn't want to give up. He had bigger appetite than a wolf, a goat or a pig. He tried to free himself from Ken's embrace. His owner couldn't stop chuckling.

„Don't worry, Poochie can eat food. Nothing should happen to him after trying a doughnut.'' The Professor explained.

Ken smiled at this and then let his dog go, still laughing slightly. Poochie danced on the trolley happily when he took 2 doughnuts(one in his mouth and the other in his right paw). Even the Professor chuckled happily.

Everyone in the lab enjoyed the meal, until... Poochie lost his balance and fell, accidently throwing a doughnut from his paw! Professor and Ken gasped as a doughnut hit the jar of ectoplasm which was just above the metal barrel, next to the computer!

What was the ectoplasm doing in the laboratory, You ask? Simple: It was a present from the Fentons – the family of the ghost hunters who live in Amity Park, too. They thought they would do the research of ghosts together, when they had enough time and occasion. It's been awhile since the Utoniums and the Fentons had seen each other.

Whoa, whoa! Let's back to the story!

The jar broke up and all the ectoplasm fell to the barrel. Ken and his dad were shocked at this. Poochie felt guilty, but he stared at the barrel, too.

Suddently the chemical started to shine brightly and colorfully. The Professor, Ken and Poochie closed their eyes, because it could be dangerous. The chemical was about to explode, but to everyone's surprise...Poof! The small smoke disappeared as fast as the speed of light.

„Th-this is...'' Professor Utonium was amazed at what happened. The Chemical X's color changed from black to white, green, blue, pink and yellow!

Not thinking too long he took a sample with a pippete to analyse the substance on the computer. Ken and Poochie were amazed and curious, too.

The big, blue machine with the various buttons of every shape and color analyzed the sample as fast as it could.

„_**Complete, complete!" **_said the female, digital voice. _**„A more powerful substance than Chemical X has been created! A new chemical has been created!''**_

The Professor frowned at these news. He was disappointed he lost the old chemical and got the new one. However, his son had his own opinion about that, and it was rather possitive than negative.

„Way to go, Dad!'' said Ken happily. That didn't calmed his father down, alas.

„K-Ken, Poochie,thanks to You guys.'' He replied quietly. Poochie jumped right to Ken's arms, so his happy owner could hug him in thanks and congratulations. The little Robot Dog happily wagged his tail, not feeling guilty anymore. He felt like a dog hero.

„_**Please, establish the name of the new chemical''**_ the female computer voice spoke once again.

Professor looked at the barrel once again, wondering about the new name for it.

„Since it's a chemical more powerful than Chemical X...''

The last, big, red letter got his attention and at his point of view it transformed into the „ Z'' letter. That's when he got the idea for the name.

„_**Confirm?'' **_the computer asked politely. It looked like it was waiting for the answer of his owner and maker.

„Ken, what do You think? Should it be named Chemical Z?'' Professor asked his son whose face was licked by his pet joyfully.

„Chemical Z?'' Asked Ken. „Sounds cool!''

Professor gave his thumb up relieved. „Alright. It's decided!''

„_**Registering in science circles around the nation." **_Said the computer's voice. It registed all the new datas in the circle. The finish sound was heard, as well as the answer: _**„Registered''**_.

„Way to go!'' said Ken. Unfortunately there wasn't the occasion to celebrate when a thunder was heard from the outside. Everyone looked at the window and they couldn't believe their eyes: blizzard of hail!

„It's hailing! In this season?'' asked Ken curiously. It wasn't normal for hailing in the fall time, was it?

After all this hail was large! It was hailing all over Amity! Professor and Ken were worried. Poochie couldnt' help, but stare at the window. Suddenly the Mayor of Amity appeared on one of the computer's screens.

He was an old man with light gray hair and mustache, dark gray eyes and he wore the olive-green suit with a red bow tie.

„_Oh, Professor Utonium! Just in time! Please, help me! Something terrible is occurring!'' _he cried.

„Terrible!?'' asked the Professor, totally shocked, but curious, too.

„_Yes, a mysterious iceberg has appeared in Amity Park!'' _the Mayor explained and then he showed the sight of the iceberg which was in front of the building where the Utoniums live! It was growing and becoming larger!

„_At this rate Amity Park will turn into the north pole! It looks like the whole United States will be turned into penguin country!''_

Everyone gasped at this. There was no way, was it? And anyway, Mayor's imagination was unbelievable. A young woman with long, curly, red hair that covered her face, dressed in white, business dress with the black belt appeared on the screen in front of the Mayor. It was Ms. Sarrah Bellum, his secretary.

„_Mayor, I don't think it's correct.''_ She said, because she didn't buy the Mayor's theory of the pinguin-filled North America.

„_What do You mean, Ms. Bellum?'' _he asked.

„_This irregular weather isn't just in Amity Park's City: Snow storm in Egypt, Moscow is having blazing 45 degree heat, in Venice it doesn't rain, Ayers Rock is covered incontinuous rain."_

Everyone couldn't believe their own eyes and ears what Ms. Bellum showed and told. Such freaking weather sure wasn't good; it was the very bad sign. Ken gulped and looked at his father with a worried expression on his face, still holding Poochie in his arms

„Dad... I mean Professor! We must use Chemical Z immediately!'' he said. But the Professor shook his head.

„We can't yet. To use Chemical Z we need luck, research and experiments.'' He was right, though. It was brand new chemical and no one really knew what it could be used to. To the Professor's shock, Ken was gone! As well as the barrel of Chemical Z!

Fortunately Ken was on top, standing near the huge, red gun where Chemical Z was attached to it. I suppose some of You think that Ken is too crazy because he could cause a disaster or he's incredibly brave to save the world. I choose the second option.

„Ken! Wait! It's too early!'' yelled the Professor as he ran upstairs towards his own and only son.

„Window open!'' he ordered as the huge window before him opened itself. And there was the iceberg. It was now or never. Only one shot to stop the disaster or accidently destroy the whole world. Ken got ready to aim, when his father kept shouting, trying to stop him. But then... SHOOT! The ray hit the iceberd and it almost blinded both father ans son. Just 5 seconds later it exploded into pieces, leaving only white and black lights that flew at every direction. The black cloud disappeared and it was sunny, again. Professor and Ken stared in awe, wondering about those mysterious lights. They didn't know thanks to them the new heroes could be born. And they were indeed. Nope, it's not like in „Captain Planet'' where 5 teenages from around the world gathered their powers to fight with ecological disasters, Nuh-uh. Our heroes were normal, average teenagers who were different in appearance and personality, but together they had one destiny.

* * *

**_(The birth of the Pink PowerHalfa)_**

At one of Amity Park's pastry shops, next to Casper High school, a 14 years old girl with long, red hair, tied up with the cherry-red ribbon, chocolate eyes and dressed in white and hot pink shirt with long sleeves, short jeans skirt, white socks and red sneakers carried a huge, paper bag full of sweets in her arms, along with her cotton candy-colored bag in her right hand. Her name is Rebecca Bloom, but everyone call her Rebbie for short.

„Cheap, delicious desserts! Sure look froward to after school.'' She said happily. To tell You the truth, Rebbie is not a nerd, she's a geek who loves sweets, superhero stuff and... cute boys. She was about to walk along when she noticed the group of boys practicing the various kinds of sport nearby. Her eyes magically turned heart-shaped as she reacted like every fangirl. She thought about asking some of them out, but they were all popular !-listers who ignored the unpopular students at school. However, deep inside Rebbie knew and felt she'll find the guy of her dreams someday. So they could live happily ever after, like in every fairy tale.

„Since I continue there will be no end...'' she said to herself. This fangirling made her feel more exhausted and hungry than relaxed. She went away to the park where she could eat her snacks in peace.

„Alright, time for a snack!'' she said as she took a bar from the shopping bag next to her. Unfortunately her meal time was interrupted when she noticed something weird flying towards a little girl who was playing with her yo-yo. Rebbie gasped and ran to the girl's direction. She didn't even care if she could get herself killed by the light, because after reading all the comic books and mangas and even watching al the animes, cartoons and movies about the superheroes and magical girls she dreamed to be a heroine. Perhaps it was the reason she had no true friends who could understand her.

„Watch out!'' cried Rebbie at the girl. When she finally reached her, she felt the sharp pain all around her, caused by the white light that hit her. She was knocked uncoscious.

„Hello? Please, wake up, Ms. Pink Heroine!'' Rebbie slowly opened her eyes and she saw the girl whom she saved earlier. She was surprised when the girl called her Pink Heroine. When she got up, she couldn't believe what she had become. Her skin was tan, she wore a pink hazmat suit with a skirt on it, white gloves, shoes, collar and belt, her hair was light-blonde and her eyes were glowing pink. She gasped, unsure what was going on.

„Could it be...I'm a ghostly heroine?!'' Rebbie became speechless, because one of her dreams that seemed impossible to come true was real.

* * *

**_(The birth of the Blue PowerHalfa_**)

Outside the Casper high, a popular girl with blond pigtails, lime eyes, dressed in white shirt with a blue tie, short, plaid skirt, white socks with blue strips and dark blue Mary Janes was surrounded by every love-sick boy. Her name is Beatrice Aquar, but everyone call her Bea.

„Bea, You look beautiful as always!'', „ Is that okay if I carry Your backpack?'' or ''Will You go out with me sometime?'' were the simple questions given by the boys. They all tried to win her heart, but it was no use. Why? Because her heart was already taken away by somebody else. Who could that be? We'll find out later, because now it's too early.;3.

„Thank You. Thank You! That's quite enough. Be well!'' she kept saying these words and ignored them politely. Deep inside she had had enough of all those fanboys, because they only liked her for her beauty and rarely cared about her personality. Even her so called 'friends' din't take her seriously. Bea didn't wish for this overrated popularity because all she wanted was to be herself and have true, best friends who accept her for who she is and what she likes, not for her beauty or clothing style.

To forget about the whole stress, she went out to the mall to buy clothes which were in her style, not exactly those brand new ones, because she likes to stand out with her cute, girly, yet retro style. She also bough some colorful and nice fabrics, so she could make her own clothes.

On her way home, she danced and hummed, while carring her shop bag in her left hand, while her ecological, earth-brown backpack was carried on her back. Besides fashion, Bea's hobbies are also music, art and ecology.

Suddenly, Bea noticed a little girl in the alley who was blowing bubbles. That was a beautiful sight that brough so many childhood memories. Who wouldn't like bubbles, anyway? Propably those who don't know that the inner child inside of us never dies, no matter how old we get.

„What pretty bubbles! It would be nice if I had clothes like this.'' Bea said to herself. The little girl propably took it as a compliment, because she kept making more bubbles.

Bea suddenly saw a light falling towards them. She gasped as she embraced the girl with her own body, ignoring the pain of the light that hit her. She thought she's going to Heaven so soon, as she fell uncoscious.

When Bea first woke up, she thought she could be laying on a cloud, but instead she wa laying on the ground at the same alley where she saved the girl who was still there, kneeled down next to her.

„Oh, thank Goodness You're okay!'' she said. „And look; Your appearance has changed and now You look unrecognizable!''

„Huh?'' Bea looked down at her body and noticed the girl wasn't lying. Her skin was tan, she had dark-brown hair, glowing blue eyes and she wore a baby-blue hazmat suit with a skirt, white collar, belt, gloves and shoes. Bea expected to wear like an angel, but her thoughts failed. How could a light change Your appearance and give You superpowers instead of killing You?

„When did I buy such nice clothes like these?'' she asked loudly herself. There was no answer to that, alas, because she had to find it out soon. Very soon.

* * *

**_(The birth of the Green PowerHalfa)_**

Once again in Casper High's school yard another popular girl was surrounded not by the fanboys, but this time by the fangirls who were looking forward to give her presents and say how spectacular she is. Nope, that girl wasn't a preppy fashionista, rather the only, most athletic girl at school who was also a tomboy. Diana „Dia'' Fenton, a 14 years old girl who has short black hair, sky blue eyes and always wears the boyish clothes that are usually green, yellow, black and sometimes white. She was riding her skadeboard and carring her orange backpack when she noticed lots of the crazy fangirls blocking the exit. She hated fangirls, because they all thought she was a boy, but she wasn't. Why they couldn't all let her be and stop mistaking her with her twin brother, Danny? Yep, she has 2 siblings: a twin brother Danny who's not so good at sports, but he's good at mechanics, astronomy and NASA stuff and 2 years older sister, Jasmine 'Jazz'' who was a total bookworm and Miss Know-It-All.

We'll talk about her brother later, because he has something to do with the PowerHalfas, too.

„Oh, no! Get the heck outta the way, You shallows!'' Dia cried out loud and it scared the girls. They ran everywhere they could, but they dropped their presents with hope Dia will take them, but she didn't. She was fully into boys, even though she treats them like pals or brothers, because she hides her true feelings.

She smirked to herself with satisfaction of being free. Sure, everyone at school treated Dia like a star, but she didn't feel that happy about that. She had no privacy. Or worse she had thousands of fake friends and less true friends.

Dia sped up her skateboard with hope she could be home earlier than her siblings, but something caught her attention. She saw a little boy who played at the metal bench and above him... a white light that was falling towards him! Dia had to react fast or else the kid could get himself killed. She jumped up and embraced him with her arms as the light hit her painfully. She cried loud until she collapsed.

When she woke up, she a felt small headache. She placed her hand on her head and that's when she noticed something was wrong. She got up and loooked at the glass window of some shop behind her and she froze when she saw her reflection. Her skin was tan, she had snow-white hair, glowing green eyes and to her total surprise... she wore a green hazmat suit with a skirt, white collar, shoes, gloves and belt! She was mad not at the fact her appearace had changed, but at the fact she wore something she hated in the whole world.

„Ah! I'm wearing a skirt?! I haven't worn one since kindergarden!'' she yelled in panic, ignoring the boy whom she saved and who was now sitting on a bench, confused by Dia's behaviour.

* * *

_**(The Birth of the Black and Yellow PowerHalfas)**_

2 best friends at the age of 14 were hanging out after another hard day at school.

The first teen is Dia's twin sister, Daniel „Danny'' Fenton. Like his sister Danny has black hair and sky blue eyes, but his clothing style is different. He wore white and red T-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. He carried his dark-blue backpack on his back. Danny is a geek, too, but unlike Rebbie he's interested with space and he wants to be an astronaut in the future. He's unpopular and bullied at school which hurts him extremely.

Next to him was an African-American boy with deep green eyes and he wore yellow, long-sleeved polo neck, green pants, brown combat boots and his most favorite accessories he can't live without: orange beret and glasses. That's Tucker Foley, Danny and Dia's only friend since childhood. Techno geek, womanizer and carnivore who wouldnt' dare to eat only veggies.

„Man, I can't believe that the beginning of this week's been harder than I thought it could be.'' Said Danny. He'd had enough of Dash and his jocks bullying him, his school crush, Paulina Sanchez, ignoring him and Mr.s Lancer tortuing him with hard tests or worse punishments. The fact everyone at school treated him like a freak was that he's the son of the ghost hunters, so it's such a shame to him and Jazz, but not to Dia who was treaten like a sport celeb, though she's his bodyguard.

„I know, Dude, but look at the fact.'' Said Tucker as he took his PDA out of his grass-green bag he carried on his shoulder. He calculated how many days, weeks and months were left until the next holidays. „ Today is the 29th of September, right? So as my dear PDA says there's only... 12 weeks left until the Christmas holiday and... 9 months, 271 days and 9 weeks until the next holidays, but this time for summer!''

„What? Or, darn it! I don't think I can hold on that long, Tuck. Can it get any worse?''

Danny was afriad he could be done for even before the school year ends. He was half right, half wrong, though. Because double light was falling towards him and Tucker, right behind them. But they didn't notice it until they were hit by that. And like the girls, they felt the sharp pain and fell unconscious.

Tucker woke up first and was incredibly terrified at what he saw. A boy with tan skin, snowwhite hair, dressed in a black hazmat suit with white gloves, shoes, collar and belt was laying next to him as if he was dead, but he wasn't, because he kept breathing. He then quickly looked at himself in the mirror he took out of his bag and he cried like a girl when he saw his own reflection. His skin became albino, his hair was white turned into dreadlocks, glowing gold eyes and he wore the same hazmat suit as the mysterious boy, but instead of black it was yellow. Without good thinking he shook the boy to wake him up, because he had hundred questions for him to ask.

„Uh... What?... Where? Wh-What happened, Tuck?'' asked the boy who now seemed to be nobody else, but Danny. Tucker sighed in relief.

„Dude? I didn't recognize You, because.. well... just look at this''. Tucker gave his friend the mirror and Danny gasped at his reflection. His eyes which turned from blue to green were wide-open. He didn't wish to be a superhero, but the destiny had the other plans.

„Tucker... How did we? What are we now?'' asked Danny, still worried and scared. His bro had no answer for his question, even with a little help of his PDA. To tell You the truth if Danny discovered early he became what he feared mostly, he would faint again.

* * *

Back in the Utonium's lab one last white light was heading towards the window's direction where the Professor, Ken and Poochie stood there like gargoyles.

Poochie to be a little dog hero again, didn't think about running away, because his owners' lives were at stake. So when the light got closer he jumped and got hit by it, risking his own life. Both Ken and his dad gasped at what happened to their digital pet. Instead of falling apart, his robotic molecules were rearranged with both Chemical Z and ectoplasm. His brain was filled with all the letters in every language and numbers.

Poochie coughed and did something incredible. „Huh? What a surprise''. He could talk! Who wouldn't like a talking animal, huh? No matter if it was an ogranic life form or just a robot.

His owners were speechless, but still amazed at what happened. Poochie was surprised, too, so maybe that's why he couldn't move because of the situation around him.

„Where is the dark light going?'' though the Professor looking up at the sky once again. If the white light was possitive, that means the dark light was negative. If it hit someone or something, it could bring danger.

* * *

At Amity Park's Zoo everything seemed to be normal, because all the humans and animals were safe... Well... but one monkey wasn't. It was an ordinary male chimpanzee that seemed sad, because some thoughtless tourist had teased him, again. The black light then hit him and the ape cried loud of unstable pain. The chimp started to change from a monkey to a hideous , ghost monster with black fur, green skin, lavender eyes and huge brain which was inside of a metal helmet in the colors of purple, white and dark-turquoise with a ruby on it. He got new clothes, too. Dark purple gloves, wine-colored tunic with yellow belt and shoes. Althought he seemed small, after the full transformation he became taller and got the dark- purple cape which not only covered the mechalical stilts, but also made him look like a real villain.

„Mojo? Mojo. Mojo!'' That's all he could say. His first words that were also his name. Mojo Jojo. He laughed maniacally.

„I will take over the world, Mojo!'' he shouted, because he wanted everyone to fear him. But what could be his first crime to get revenge on the human race? Who should stop him?

Meanwhile at the park, Rebbie (now known as Hyper Banshee in her super ghostly form) tested her new powers to see what she can do. If she was now a ghostly heroine, she could have the bassic ghost powers like e.g.: intagibility, invisibility, overshadowing and flying. Banshee was sure she'll learn the new tricks sooner or later, but from who and when? It was hard to say.

„I dont' know why, but feeling ghostly is kinda fun for me.'' She said to herself. Suddenly the light-pink mist escaped her mouth. That was the ghost sense, that meant a ghost was around somewhere in the park and Banshee wasn't wrong.

She saw people running away from something horrible, like the bees attack or other cataclysm.

„Big trouble! Hurry and run! There are wild beast from the zoo! Some freaky ghost monkey has set them all free!'' the cries of the citizens where heard loud and clear.

„What do You mean?'' Banshee asked confused, but she screamed when a big tiger roared in the face. It wasn't hungry, fortunately, but mad. Really mad. Besides a tiger, all the animals where in the park. They didn't know what was going on or where were they all going.

* * *

The citizens were indeed right: Mojo opened the cages and set all the animals free, forgetting some of them are the endangered species. What a stupid, immature psycho, isn't he?

„Now go! After being trapped in these pathetic cages, Mojo. Take revenge on the cursed, smelly humans, Mojojojojo!'' he yelled at these poor things. Everyone at the zoo were scared. They had no idea what was wrong. The sight of so many wild , free animals is paralyzing, don't You think? The crazy mutant monkey laughed evilly, when he smelled something sweet and tasty. Something You could eat, but it would make You fat if You ate too much of it.

„What? Where is this sweet smell coming from?'' Mojo asked himself. His instinct told him to go and find the source of the sweetiest smell in the world. He flew through the wall, not caring who saw it.

* * *

Back to Banshee, she was overwhelmed by all the kinds of animals. in the park. If only she studied harder at the zoology, she could be the smartest girl at school.

„My snacks!'' she yelled when she saw 2 white goats eating some of them from the shop bag. Banshee ran towards them and tried to stop them, but they were too stubborn.

She felt something crawled on her right foot. It was a big, furry tarantula spider. Banshee froze of fear. She hated bugs, especially spiders. If some ugly bug touches her, she;s always about to panic.

„_Oh God, I want to be a super heoine before I go to Heaven!''_ Banshee screamed of fear when her legs turned into a spectral tail thanks to which she could fly faster. She got up the nearest tree to get away from the eight-legged monster. She sighed in relief, because the freaky bug could't reach her from the ground. After all tarantulas don't spray webs at their preys, do they?

She was grateful to her new powers, because without them she'd be fully dead. Even though it was still unknown if being half dead means being immortal.

„Am I able to turn my legs into the ghostly tail?'' She wondered in amazement. She didn't think too long, because her ghost sence went off again.

„Mojojojojo. Jojojojo?'' Banshee heard the strange male voice, so looked ahead and saw the strange, mutant ghost monkey who sniffed like a hunting dog.

„What is he?'' she asked. It was the first time she saw a monkey like Mojo. That could even talk like a human, walk like a human, but still think like an animal.

Mojo pushed his way through the croud of the animals towards a bench where Banshee's bags were laying on.

„Move, move, MOVE, Mojo!' He shouted, when he picked up a male lion and by force got out of his mouth a cream sandwich. Poor kitty had his eyes filled with salty tears. „The sweet smell is from here, Mojo.''

He sniffed the snack carefully to make sure it wasn't poisoned or overdue. He was about to lick the cream from a cracker, when...

„Hey, You!'' Banshee shouted right into his big ears. She was furious some crazy monkey was trying to eat one of her snacks the wrong way. „What an inappropriate way to treat the cream sandwich!''.

She took the sandwich away from Mojo to show him the right way of earting the snack.

„For a creams sandwich cracker... First each the cracker in combo with the cream, then eat the salty cracker."

Banshee took a bite of the snack. She swallowed and smiled cheerfully.

„Then joyfully repeat. You should try it.''. Banshee broke the sandwich into 2 halves and gave the first one to Mojo, who was speechless, because that girl looked like a pro at eating sweets. He didn't think long and joined eating his half, just as the Pink Ghost Girl showed him.

„You can't stop, can You? Thsi is the correct way of eating a cream sandwich cracker. Understand?'' she asked with her mouth full of creamy crackers. „It's really delicious!''

After she swallowed the chewed cracker, she stopped for a moment and looked at Mojo, so did he the same. There was a second of silence between these two, before they realized who their opponent was and backing off for at least 3 feet, getting quickly to their battle poses. They shared the hostile glances.

„_This is bad. He's clearly an evil ghost monster. A monkey that talks, plus he has a dark aura! And he stinks. So since I'm wearing pink I'm a righteous, ghostly heroine that defeats the spooky villains and monsters? This makes sence.''_ Those were Banshee's thoughts. She had a chance to see how the super heroines feel like when they fight with the villains. Unlike Sailor Moon she felt absolutely no fear, because she's a real daredevil.

„_This is bad. She's clearly a hero, Mojo. She has the aura of the main character, Mojo. And she smells nice, too, Mojo. But! Since I can suddenly talk, walk through walls, disappear and fly like a ghost, I'm the villainous monster. This is worldly common sence.'' _Thought the ape. Looks like his favorite word was "Mojo'', just like Pinky's favorite words were „Narf'', „Zort'', ''Troz'' or „Poit''. He feared the light and the things or creatures associated with it, but no matter what his dream was to destroy it.

„_So that means...''_ Banshee and Mojo didn't finsih their thoughts, because they were already ready to fight each other. „Attack!''

Banshee tried to kick Mojo on the stomach, but failed. However, when Mojo tried to punch her, she protected herself, hiding her face behind her arms. She then jumped and hit Mojo on his head with her right foot.

* * *

Both the heroine and the villain were watched by the Pofessor and Ken from the computer's screens in the lab. Seeing such a fight like this is better than wrestling, boxing or any other fight tournaments on TV, isn't it?

„Dad... Professor, is there a reaction of Chemical Z?'' asked Ken. The Professor wondered loud what the chemical had done around the whole Amity... Well, okay, not the whole, but partly only.

„How mysterious. This reaction is beyong my imagination.'' Still he was glad the white and black did not kill their victims. Both father and son continued watching the fight between Hyper Banshee and Mojo Jojo. The animals seemed like the audience.

* * *

Banshee stopped one truck from falling down with her super streight. Who said superheroines can't carry heavier things? Some stupid sexists, I suppose. Banshee flew towards Mojo and punched him in his ugly, green face. This caused Mojo to crush to the wall behind him which broke into bricks. He wanted to run away, but for his bad luck, Banshee blocked his way out. She wanted to raise him up, so she could send him flying, but he hit her, causing her to turn intangible and fly through a building. Her pink eyes shone in rage, because this stinky ape had gotten on her nerves.

* * *

The Mayor and Ms. Bellum were watching the fight, too. The Mayor was nervous, because the whole Amity Park was in total madness.

„Even if she is fighting for justice... Is it really okay for the city to be destroyed like this?'' Mayor asked loud. It hurt to see Your precious city being destroyed in the battle between good and evil.

* * *

Mojo Jojo kept dodging Banshee's attack. He wanted to make her tired, so he could use the final blow of his. But our heroine in pink didn't want to give up that easily. For her bad luck she tripped on the box full of oranges behind her, because she was more focused on the ghostly monkey.

„The end, Mojo!'' Mojo smirked to himself when he saw a fallen heroine. He got closer, but forgot to look under his feet, because he tripped over the oranges. He hit the other fruit boxes hard. „Oh no, Mojo!''

Banshee got up and finally she could use her final attack. She jumped up and hit the bad monkey hard, causing him to hit a cute-looking, old-fashioned car. The monkey got furious.

„I'm going to remember this kick, Mojo!'' she yelled as he got up and flew high to the sky, far away from here. Banshee felt satisfied.

„Nyah, nyah!'' she blew a raspberry at him, watching him fly and cry in defeat.

Now when the villain has been defeated, it was finally time to take all the animals back to the zoo where they could rest in peace and quiet.

„Okay, this way. In a line now'' Banshee leaded all the animals which seemed to listen to her. After all, they were all glad it was over. The citizens of Amity Park couldn't believe their eyes at what was happening. They hardly believed the animals had returned to their home, without the help of the animal rangers. The adults were speechless, but the children were happy. Banshee smiled proudly. It was her first action with the animals from the zoo, but none of them ate her or anybody in the town. That was a big plus.

„For now peace in Amity Park has been protected.'' She said. She finished her work, not noticing the same car that was hit by Mojo earlier.

„Hey, You.'' She turned back and saw the old man behind her, coming out of his car. „ All this destruction is a big problem. The city and my car, too.'' He showed her the whole mess. Good thing the police and the firemen took take of the rest, keeping everyone safe. The owner of the greengrocer wasn't happy his products were in the whole mess. He had to start everything over again.

„I'm Amity Park's mayor.'' The man said. Banshee gasped, scared she could go to jail for that.

„I'm so sorry!'' She ran away as fast as she could, ignoring the Mayor's calls behind her.

* * *

Rolling Soul (Bea) was doing great, because nothing nor no one had attacked her. She was flying joyfully, humming her favorite songs.

„This is cute and suits me. This makes me feel happy and free like a bird.'' She said to herself. She ignored the weird gazes from the citizens of Amity who thought she was a freak.

* * *

Ultimate Phantom (Danny) and Charming Spook (Tucker) were scared that if their parents saw them like this, then the Fentons would rip them apart, molecule by molecule, so to avoid trouble, they hid on tops for the buildings with hope they won't get caught.

„Gee, I don't know what's going on, but we gotta find out what's going on,somehow.'' Said Phantom. He thought of who could help them, while Tucker played on his PDA, trying not to stress that much.

* * *

Powered Ghoul (Dia) was angry, because she still was wearing a skirt. She carried both her skateboard and backpack with her, mumbling what she can't do any sport in girly clothes.

„What're Ya starin' at?!'' she yelled at the camera in front of her face, having no idea it was the Professor's camera.

* * *

Professor, Ken and Poochie gasped. They had watched our heroes all the time on their computer's screens. They were terryfied at what happened in the city and were worried that the teenages could cause more trouble if they dont' be thoroughly checked and well-trained to be Amity's protectors.

„Something terrible had happened!'' said the Professor. „Something ubelievable has happened to normal teenagers because of the power of Chemical Z which has ectoplasm in it, too!''

„But Dad, these teens' powers are amazing! And cool!'' Ken had possitive thoughts of our heroes and Poochie agreed with him.

„Alright!'' Professor shouted when he finally understood his son's point of view. He couldn't let the Fentons catch them, because if he did, the heroes could be lost forever.

„We've got to bring them here and research them immediately!'' he said. Father and son ran to get the equipments to catch ghosts, which were also the present from the Fentons. Poochie was right behind them. He wasn't the fastest robot dog in the world, but he tried to be one.

„Wait, ruff, ruff!'' he yelled. They all got to their RV in search of the ghostly heroes to help them control their power, so they could do good in the future. They called the Mayor and Ms. Bellum, too, because they had no secrets kept from them.

And this is how our heroes, known as the PowerHalfas we born after their half death. Their andventures had just begun.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Finally, the first chapter's done!**

**Hope You like it!**

**Comment, review and share it with Your friends!**

**See You next time!**

**Stay tuned for more!;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hi, hello!**

**I'm so, so, so, SO sorry for keeping You waiting, but I had TOO much duties to do. But now I seriously decided to continue my fanfic, after I read some comments from a few people who are very impatient. Even the author has right to take some rest before continuing their work, right?**

**Besides, we – artists – hate people who rush us, because all we need is patience and concentration.**

**In this chapter all our heroes finally meet each other, but they'll discover more about themselves in the 3rd chapter(just like in the 3rd PPGZ episode).**

**Enjoy it and comment it!**

**P.S.**

**I do not own the PPGZ nor DP! They belong to Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon!**

**Chapter/Episode 2**

„**Gentle Bea and Bouncing Soul''**

On the roadway You can see a cute, colorful RV that is driven by Ms. Bellum and the Mayor. Behind them were Professor Utonium, Ken, Poochie and Hyper Banshee(or Rebbie Bloom if You forgot). The Pink Halfa was tied up to a wheeled bed screaming. How did they caugh her? Simple: Thanks to the equipment given from the Fentons in case to catch ghosts or ghost-like creatures.

„ Hey! What's this? What's going on? Can anybody PLEASE explain to me what for crying out loud is going on?! Come on! COME ON! Don't just stare at me like that!"

I bet any of You would scream in panic like that if You were at the same situation,wouldn't You? Especially if all those leather ghostproof belts were squeezing Your entire body on one bed.

Mayor looked worried not only because at the sight of a ghost girl, but also because of his ruined city which was soon going to be rebuilt. Some financial problems as always.

„That girl was causing the ruckus earlier." He said.

Banshee sighed and took a deep breath before asking: „Where are You taking me? And Who are You guys?! What do You want to do?!''

She expected some answers from anyone in the RV, but they all stood like petrified. That was a bit awkward type of silence there.

„Say something, please!" Banshee begged with the puppy eyes she made. Both Professor and his son were silently discussing about how to explain everything to a normal girl who's just became a supernatural being. Suddenly Banshee remembered something she completely forgot when she was running away from the Mayor, after defeating Mojo Jojo.

„And where's the chocolate that I was going to eat?'' she asked. Poochie barked in response. He jumped on the bed and handed the pink ghost girl a chocolate bar. Banshee thanked the little pup. She was about to eat it when she remembered she couldn't, because:

1\. was tied up to a bed,

2\. she needed answers for all the question that just got into her mind.

Not tot hard to guess, duh...

„No, I mean what are You doing to me?'' She was afraid they were going to make experiments on her or worse: Send her to the Fentons who would gladly torture a girl like her. Noticing wriggling Banshee Ken tried to calm her down, before something bad could happen again.

„Sorry. Just bear it a bit longer, so stay calm." He said. Banshee looked annoyed, yet suspiciously at him. She wasn't sure if she could trust him and the others or not. All she wanted to know was what was wrong, get freed and... eat her favorite snacks.

„Ah, I see: You want to use a ghost girl like me, because You plan to make me a bad ghost, right? That isn't happening!" she said in half serious, half sarcastic tone.

„Please don't say that! We just need to check You out." Professor U. Answered to her. This made Banshee curious, but still worried. His son confirmed this.

„Yeah, this is for Your sake.''

„Don't You want to know, too? Don't You want to know why You became a ghost Yourself?"

Banshee thought for a second. Luckily it didn't take her long to agree.

„Yeah, I wanna know that. But You won't give me to the Fentons, will You?'' she asked to make sure they planned nothing wrong with her. Professor raised his eyebrow at what he heard. He knew that Jack and Maddie Fenton would rather start their action before thinking wisely. He decided he will not let them get involved into this.

„No, we will nott give You the the Fentons, because unlike them You can trust us in 100%. You became like that because of the Chemical Z's effects. This chemical, mixed with the ectoplasm by the accident, was shot at the mysterious iceberg. Suddenly mysterious white and black lights scattered all over. It's an effect from that light."

„Light? The white light from that time?'' Banshee asked and then gasped. She remembered now what happened before she lost consciousness. The images were running through her mind crazily.

„That light is..." She couldn't finish because Ken paused. Instead of starting the argument, she let him finish.

„White light came out that time and at the same time black light. Seems it's what created the ruckus in the zoo earlier."

„Zoo too?!'' Another shock and the answer for one question that was in Banshee's mind: Where did that wicket ghost monkey come from and how? This also explains who set all the animals from the zoo free, not knowing what would happen to them.

„So could it be...''

„W-what is it?'' asked Ken. He wanted to know what the girl was going to say at the moment. Just like the others inside the RV.

„Isn't it Your fault that this happened?" Banshee accused both Utonium for the beginning of this strange situation and for that she couldn't eat in peace. Professor and Ken tried to look innocent. Both of them were wondering about how to explain themselves. Banshee still had a suspicious look on her face and she couldn't take her glowing pink eyes off of them.

„That Chemi something Z?'' There she was again. Thinking if that's good or not. Something inside her told her that it is great, but then her conscience warned her of the consequences. What do You think, what did our pink ghost girl listen to this time?

She ignored her conscience this time alas, because her dream of getting superpowers to become a heroine had finally came true.

„Well that's fine. Since I got this cute outfit, new look and became a super heroine. By the way, can You undo these? I won't cause any trouble.'' She said and promised. Ken, convinved that the girl will not try to do anything bad, got up and untied the ghostproof belts of her. Banshee was free at last. She stretched herself and sighed in relief. She could finally eat the sweet chocolate bar Poochie gave her. Piece by piece she enjoyed the sweet flavor and feeling of every chocolateholic's dream.

Poochie looked through the window, feeling there must be more ghosts like Banshee herself. He could sense it better than Your average dog. He barked loud. His owners got alarmed.

„What is it, Poochie?'' Ken asked his pet and best friend. The cute robot dog looked at them and spoke: „ A friend is coming!'' Banshee was shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes and (mostly) ears.

„Ah! A talking dog!'' Poochie suddenly jumped onto the bed and stood on his 2 hind paws, wagging his tail with joy.

„I love talking!'' he said to her. Banshee was confused and overwhelmed. She had been in this crazy world for 14 years and it still surprised her no matter what, where, when, why and how.

„There is so many things in this odd world that I don't know! Like a secret world that the school would never tell You about.''

„By the way, this digital dog, Poochie, can talk and has ghostly powers as well because of Chemical Z.'' In proof that Ken wasn't lying Poochie started to float around the RV, so he could show what he could do. Now Banshee was more than just surprised. Poochie landed on the bed again, because he had something very important to say and it couldn't wait.

„It's a friend. Woof, woof! The second friend has been found!'' he cried in excitement. He flew up to the open roof. Professor, Ken, Banshee and Mayor looked above them, surprised and curious at what the robot dog said.

„A Friend?'' asked the Professor. He hoped that the white lights hit only enough people to find, because he didn't want to waste his life for searching for more.

„The second one?'' Ken asked, either. Banshee, using her flying powers, followed Poochie to the roof and then she saw something or someone from afar. That was Rolling Soul A.K.A. Beatrice Aquar who had fun flying ahead.

„_I am so pleased. I cannot believe that such a cute outfit fell from the sky. Maybe thanks to it I can fly like kids in „Peter Pan''? The only difference is I don't need pizxie dust to fly.'' _she thought to herself happily. She didn't care if someone saw her like that. After all, what would everyone give to fly? She kept singing happy songs to herself while spinning around in the air and flying forward. But she didn't know she was watched by a few people(and ghosts) from the nearby RV.

„Oh, isn't that girl's smile lovely?'' asked the Mayor who watched the Blue Ghost girl through his binoculars. Banshee was curious about that girl, so she wanted to see her, too. Without asking for Mayor's permission she took his binoculars away from him.

„Let me see.'' There she saw her. Her brown locks gleemed in the sunlight, her outfit's skirt fluttered to the breeze and... the ligh aura around her entire body!

„That girl. She looks almost like someone popular from school, but with different hair, skin and eyes color. Huh? She's wearing an outfit that has a different color than mine. Blue? So does that mean she's my rival or maybe my friend?'' Banshee thought loud, still remembering some important magical girl &amp; superhero animes and cartoon things which could have something in common with everything what was happening now.

„Ah, she's flying away! Let's follow her!'' said Ken. Professor agreed with him. They couldn't lose her now, because finding her would propably took ages.

„We need to research her.'' Banshee and Poochie came back inside the RV. The mobile immediatly sped up. On the way, Banshee wondered about the Ghost Girl in blue.

„I wonder if she joins me?'' she asked.

„if she joins?'' Ken, Professor and Mayor asked in curiousity because they didn't know what she meant.

„Of course. As red/pink I would be the leader, right?''

Everyone besides Banshee and Ms. Bellum, groaned in annoyance. How could she think of superhero things at the moment like this? Looks like she watched too much of „Power Rangers''.

_**Meanwhile with Mojo Jojo...**_

The Ghost Monkey was too tired to fly, so he walked slowly with a stick like an old man, with bruises on his ugly, green face and sweat on his hairy forehead.

„I let my guard down and got beaten up. NEXT TIME I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THE SWEET SMELLING GHOST GIRL, MOJO!'' he shouted loud to himself without noticing Soul flying above him. Just then he looked down and saw her shadow. He turned back and saw her flying away.

„_Who is this person?''_ he wondered to himself. She had the same outfit the the pink ghost girl, but it was blue. She was receding away from his sight, so he couldn't talk to her. The only thing Mojo had to do was to get her. He flew up and stopped before her, hoping he would block her way.

„Hey You!'' he shouted. The ghost chimp was about to punch her when suddenly the girl turned herself intangible and flew right through him. This made Mojo more angry.

„Why You little..." he rushed behind her and once again tried to block her way. However, due to his unfortunate, Soul avoided his punches like a sly fly which will not be caugh easily unless You know how to smack it.

„How's this?! Straight punch!'' Mojo shouted furiously. He wanted to give Soul the final punch, but he missed. She hit him on the head with her legs and flew away, leaving the monkey with a fresh tumor on his head.

„Why You!'' The ghost monkey had a plan which seemed easy to him. He took a bucket out of nowhere and flew to the nearby river to get some water. He thought this could stop her or worse; ruin her hairdo, make up and outfit. When he got close to her he spilled the whole water. But instead of hitting Soul... Mojo got wet himself! He looked shocked. How could this girl avoid his every attack that easy? Maybe the monkey was cursed himself? God knows. Mojo brushed off all the water from his body and he even started to spin like Taz from „Looney Tunes'' in fury. He had had enough of this.

„Alright! Then...'' another evil idea came to his mind. Again he stood before Soul and gaveher a fake smile. She stopped of curiousity.

„Miss, have some candy, Mojo. It's dietetic.'' He lied while and took out a small candy from his pocket. Soul thought it wouldn't hurt to try, but she forgot to not take anything from strangers who plan to do something bad to You. We all know this lesson from the „Red Riding Hood'' fairy tale, don't we?

„Oh, thank You'' she said politely and took the candy from him. She ate it slowly. Then she learned it's not dietic, but she couldn't resist the sweet taste. Oh well, one candy hadn't killed anybody, right?

Mojo chuckled evily, becasue now was the moment he was going to attack her. But Soul was faster and flew away... again.

The chase became more ridiculous than in „Tom and Jerry'' cartoons. Everytime Mojo wanted to catch Soul, she always got away. Even when he tried to beat her, she dodged his punches with no problem.

_**Back to the RV...**_

Our heroes finally found Soul and Mojo. They watched them from afar with their binoculars. Poochie started to growl and bark and from Banshee's mouth came a pink smoke. Just like her, the dog could see the dark aura from Mojo's body. From Soul there was the light aura, though. Banshee recognized the ape.

„That Banana Brain with the black aura! He's the ghost who attacked me earlier!'' she said angryly. Even her eyes flashed brighter.

„Black aura?'' asked Ken. He looked closer at the monkey. „I see nothing. Dad... I mean Professor, could it be that monkey is under the effect of Chemical Z's black light?''

„A monkey that emits black aura? Could it be...Chemical Z's effect made him violent! If so... that ghost girl in blue is in danger! Mayor, we've got to hurry and save her!'' Professor was worried at this. Mayor looked at him oddly.

„Danger? Hmm... But it doesn't look like that. She seems to be enjoying her flight.'' Said the Mayor, while looking through his binoculars again. He saw Soul's happy face as if she treated this chase as fun. But something should be done like the Professor said.

„Alright, Miss Bellum. Let's hurry to that charming girl!'' he ordered to his secretary, who nodded and sped up.

Suddenly Mojo jumped on the RV's roof. He started to shake and try to catch the balance, but he fell and dropped all the snacks! Banshee gasped when she saw all her stolen snacks through the roof's closed window.

„The cookies, candies, chocolates and bars I bought today! They're all mine!'' The window opened thanks to Mojo's clumsiness and Banshee was under the rain of snacks. Mojo, however, wasn't happy of it, because he didn't want to lose what he stole. Banshee flew up to him and the fight for all sweets had begun. Both of them tried to pick as many snack as they could. When the last chocolate bar was left, Mojo was faster, because he knocked the Pink Ghost Girl, grabbed the bar and flew away. Not losing her chance, Banshee flew after him like a lightning.

_**Back with Soul...**_

„_Being able to float like this without getting tired, I can be a new sport start in the future.''_ Soul thought of what she could use her powers to when Mojo appeared once again. Banshee was still chasing him just because of the snacks. She didn't want to give up.

„You think I'm going to stop just 'cause You say to stop, Mojo?''

„Return my snacks, You disgusting ape!''

Soul could do nothing but watch their battle. She thought they were just playing around and she didn't want to bother them. To make sure they won't hurt each toher, Soul followed them. Mojo then stopped, because he had planned another attack. He picked up a few rocks and started to throw them at Banshee, who dodged it by using ther intangibility.

„Try to handle this one, Mojo!'' he said and picked up a big rock which was caugh by Banshee. Both her and Mojo were strong, because of their super ghost strength. Mojo picked another, bigger rock and threw it at Banshee who also throw the rock she caought earlier. Both rocks crushed at each other, causing the bigger one to topple the ghost ape, while the smaller one fell on his head.

Banshee has proud of her little payback, but Soul wasn't, because she thought that it's not fair during fun time. And besides, she hated unfair games.

„I do not think You should tease the poor monkey.'' She said with pity. Mojo once again had the occasion to play innocent in her eyes with hope she'll help him defeat the pink ghost girl.

„Yeah! Better listen to her, puny ghost girl!''

Banshee wasn't stupid, so she tried to convince the girl in blue that the ghost monkey is a villain, not a hero.

„He's an evil monkey. No, the evil ghost!'' she said. Soul started to feel a bit scared.

„R-really?!'' Soul asked. How could this be that creepy creatures like ghosts existed? Could this also explain why she was able to fly and go intangible?

„Don't be fooled! I'm not an evil ghost! I'm a good ghost monkey, Mojo!" Mojo shouted loud. Due to Soul's naivety, she bought his lies easily. Banshee huffed in annoyance and decided to speak to Soul's mind.

„Listen, look more carefully at him. Coming out of his body is black aura. That's the proof he's evil.'' She explained. Soul looked more carefully at Mojo and just like Banshee or Poochie she could see the black aura around the ape's body. This scared her more.

„Oh, now I see!'' she said. She felt guilty for listening to the evil ghost in the first place, but her new ally in pink wasn't mad at her for that.

„And... normal monkey don't talk!'' she answered. That was true. You can only meet talking monkeys in cartoons, because it was impossible the animals could speek our human language, no matter how much we wish to.

Both Soul and Mojo looked at each other and couldn't believe Banshee's words. Still they both had to agree with her.

„_That's true... Normal monkeys don't talk? Does that mean I'm a freaky dead monkey, Mojo?''_

„So that's why he's a bad ghost monkey, OK, shall we fight together?'' Banshee asked. She knew she succeed at convincing Soul to be with the good guys and fight evil. She had luck.

„I do not fully comprehend, but... Okay!'' Mojo got angry again, because his plan didn't work like he wanted to.

„Okay, then my desperate move!'' he rushed at them, but both girls dodged his attack. Banshee tried to hit Mojo's face, but he dodged her punches fast. When she got tired, Mojo hit her face and caugh her. Soul was afraid he was going to finish her, so she started to think fast.

„How's that?'' Mojo asked as he kept squeezing her to break her bones. He was busy at doing this, because he didn't notice a blue ghost ray that shot him on his head. This also fried him enough to make him unconscious.

„ I did it!''Soul said triumphantly. she giggled because she was glad she could save someone for the first time. Banshee, who was finally free from Mojo's embrance, looked at Soul with amazement. How did she shoot this ghost ray at the evil ghost monkey?

„Um... how did You do that thing with the blue ray?'' she asked. Soul thought about the answer she wanted to say to the pink ghost girl when suddenly...

„Hey, over here!'' The girls turned back and saw the cute RV. Ken called them from the roof with Poochie by his side. Now when they had 2 ghost girls, they could finally head back to the lab.

Inside the RV Mojo was tied up to the bed with the ghostproof belts this time. He was still asleep with a lot of bruises on his face, head and body. Soul sat with Banshee and the others when they drove away to their final destination.

_**With the other PowerHalfas...**_

Meanwhile Ultimate Phantom and Charming Spook (Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley) were lost in the city. They've been flying everywhere in search of Utonium's house but with no luck. They hoped for a miracle to happen soon.

„Argh! That darn skirt. Good hing I can go invisible, because if someone sees me like this, I'll be a new hot target to every teenage boy.'' Powered Ghoul(Diana Fenton) said to herself while flying around the city, too. Suddenly she noticed 2 boys who looked familiar to her, but they had different color schemes than people she knew very well. They looked like they were looking for somthing or someone.

„_I'm not sure about those guys, but maybe a litle ghostly hello could help here?"_ Ghoul thought to herself with a devious grin on her face. As she got close enough to the white-haired boy and did something she always wanted to do. „Boo!''

„Aahh!'' both boys got scared and looked around, but they saw nothing. All they could hear was laughter of a girl who showed herself to them without even noticing it. Phantom got annoyed at her. „Whoever You are that wasn't funny!''

„Huh?'' Ghoul immediately noticed she was visible again. She blushed and looked at the 2 ghost boys. She could have sworn she heard her twin brother's voice, but he wasn't here in sight, was he? She was speechless.

„Yeah, You could give us a heart attack! Next time think twice before You scare someone like this." Spook agreed with his again Ghoul couldn't believe her own ears. She looked carefully at those 2 and then a bell rang in her head.

„Danny? Tucker?'' she asked. Both boys looked at her with wide eyes and they recognised her voice. Only one girl they knew could sound so boyish.

„Dia?! But how? What? Why? I...?'' Phantom was too shocked to continue. Spook couldn't take his eyes of Ghoul, because in her outfit she looked much sexier and hotter than in her normal clothes. He whistled. Now the green ghost girl felt a bit uncomfortable around the black and yellow ghost boys. Before she wanted to shout at them, she noticed the same RV where the other Halfas were.

„Hey, that RV is going to that big yellowish building. Perhaps it's the Professor's lab. Let'g follow it and find out. C'mon!'' she said and sped up. Both Phantom and Spook looked at each other as if she was reading their minds. So they obeyed her and flew after the cute vehicle. Ptofessor U. Was the only person who could help the trio. Unlike Danny and Dia's parents, he was calmer and more reasonable.

_**A few minutes later, in the lab...**_

Banshee and Soul laid on 2 beds with some cables and helmets on them. Both of them were examined by the red ray. Poochie watched Mojo in case he woke up, growling at him. Professor U. And Ken were doing the examination on both girls, typing the computer and stuff like that. Young Utonium found the answer for his and his dad's conjectures.

„Dad, I mean...Professor, it's as we thought. The girls received their powers from Chemical Z.''

„Chemi-somthing Z?'' asked Soul. Banshee felt funny, because when she was in the RV, she asked the same thing. What a coinsidence!

Fortunately this didn't last long. Ken put the plate full of candies and cookies and 2 cups of lemonade on the table as a reward for our ghost girls. Soul didn't mind, while Banshee felt like in Heaven.

„To elaborate on the simple explanation from before, You have the power of Chemical Z in You. But it's not all, because Your DNA has changed, too, due to the ectoplasm in the Chemical. Those mysterious powers are all Chemical Z's powers. As for the ectoplasm in Your DNA, I suppose You became a new species between the alive and the dead." The Professor explained the results he got printed on the paper.

„I know. It gave me unexpected and spectacular powers I could only dream of in the past." said Banshee. Even though the fact she was now half dead, half alive didn't bother her that much. Soul, however seemed a little worried about this. She never thought she could become half ghost until now. She gasped. This made Ken worried as he asked: „is something wrong?''

Surprisingly to everyone in the lab(and even readers) she smiled joyfully. There was no fear or worry in her.

„I see! So I did not change into this outfit, dye my hair, get the eye contacts nor get tanned at the spa!'' As for a blonde she naturally was(, but in this form she was a brunette) she was quite smart, so no – Not all the blondes are stupid, guys! She swirled, showing the beauty of her brand new outfit and giggling. She took both Ken's hands into hers and made him not only look straight into her glowing blue eyes, but also blush.

„I transformed, did I not?'' Ken and Banshee groaned in annoyance at her last sentence. For them talking to Soul was a little bit complicated, but hey! They'll get used to it, somehow, won't they? Our blue ghost girl then asked one important question: "So what do I have to do to turn to my previous human form?''

„That...'' Professor U. Wasn't sure what to say. How could he know that? He wasn't the one who got hit by the Z ray, so that was clear he didn't know how the ghost girls could turn back to their human forms. „I don't know.''

Girls hearing this were shocked. They didn't want to stay in these form the whole day, week, month, year, forever for no reason. Who would? Propably someone who hates normality. The Professor then started to think of a solution for the problem.

„But... it's okay. I have a theory..." He turned to the robot ghost dog who was still looking after the uncocious ghost chimp. „Poochie!'' the pup looked at him curiously. „I don't think it's a coinsidence he can now talk.'' Poochie turned back his gaze at Mojo, still watching him carefully.

„That's true, Professor. Poochi and their forms are connected somehow, I think.'' Ken understood what his dad meant.

„Yes. Remember how Poochie was acting earlier?'' he asked his son. It all made sence, Especially how Poochie could quickly detect anything spiritual, no matter if it was good or evil.

„That's right, Poochie'' Ken looked at his robot pet wondering if he would be the key for the girls to transform back to normal? Professor though the same, too.

„That's it!'' he said. A smile appeared o his face.

„Exellent job, Dad... I mean Professor! I'm sure Poochie has some secret behind him.''

„Alright. Let's research Poochie right away'' said the Professor, while coming up to the robot pup to pick him up. „Just what happened, Poochie?''

The ghostly robot dog stood still on the bed, while the red ray examinded him fully. In other words, he behaved well.

Meanwhile Banshee and Soul were flying around the room, after they ate enough sweets and drank the whole lemonade. The Mayor and Ms. Bellum looked at them in amazement, because it was the first time they could be with 2 superheroines.

„What a surprise! How can these girls have this ghost power and not be scary like the ghosts I've heard of?''

„It's true. I am surprised, too. And...'' said Ms. Bellum, still holding her palmtop in her right hand that covered her beautiful face. Then she turned her attention to Mojo who was still asleep. Both ghost girls landed over him.

„He's sleeping soundly, isn't he?'' asked Soul. Mojo was snoring loudly and even a bubble appeared on his nose. It was an opportunity for Banshee to make a joke. How? She got a needle from her bag and... burst the bubble out of the ape's nose, making him wake up before she could sarcastically say 'oops'.

Mojo looked surprised at his surroundings, then at all the people(plus 2 half ghosts and a robot dog) who stared at him with the various expressions.

„You guys!'' he yelled. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Then he looked at himself and found out, why; he was tied up with the ghostproof ropes. „Let me go! Set me free, Mojo!''

„No, You'll cause more trouble, right?'' asked Banshee with a suspicious look on her face, while her eyes shone dangerously pink. Soul just stood and stared at him carefully, still not trusting the ghost monkey.

„I won't cause trouble. I'll be good, Mojo.'' He lied, crossing his fingers. He wasn't even cute enough to make the innocent face.

„Really? By the way, where are my snacks?'' Mojo froze at this question. This could be hard for him to get away easily, especially when he's surrounded by 2 girls who beat him. Banshee had a very, VERY serious look on her face and it was a warning that if Mojo didn't coorporate, he'd be in deep trouble.

„Now be good and give back my snacks. S.N.A.C.K.S. Snacks!'' she reached out her hand, demending the return of all the snacks which Banshee had to pay her hard-earned pocket money for. Mojo sweated nervously, but tried to stay calm just to show he wouldn't get threatened. He even whistled like nothing ever happened. The girl in pink gasped, because she had a bad feeling Mojo did something she was afraid he could do sooner or later.

„Oh! You ate them, didn't You?'' she asked in worry. Mojo glared at her vainly, not caring about her feelings and being glad he had full stomach. He wasn't even afraid to admit that he ate them right before he was defeated by both girls. How? Have no idea.

„Who ate that delicious strawberry cake, nut cookie and the black &amp; white chocolate, Mojo?'' he mocked rudely, making Banshee crying. Her pink eyes were watering and tears were about to fall like the water from the waterfall. She was not only sad, but furious.

„I knew it... You ate them! Did You eat them right away?! I was looking forward to eating them, too!''

She shouted at Mojo's face. She almost made him deaf. Before anything worse could happen, Soul walked up to Banshee and tried to comfort her. She even game her a handkerchief, so she could wipe the tears off.

Professor Utonium called for them.

„I see. This is it! You guys, come here now!''

He took a disk from the computer and lead everyone to the another room. Poochie was ordered to have an eye on Mojo until they come back.

„Hey! Don't leave me alone, Mojo!'' Mojo wasn't left alone, because had a complany. Unfortunately for him, Poochie was ready to bite him anytime if the ghost monkey tried something goofy.

_**Meanwhile, in another room...**_

You can see Professor U., Ken, Mayor, Ms. Bellum and the ghost girls standing near the strange machine with a cute-looking gun attatched to it.

„Hold still, okay? It's alright. Don't worry.'' asked the Professor politely. The gun he held wasn't going to destroy the girls; just to turn them back to normal. There was a bright flash coming out of it and soon both girls were covered in the colorful beam. At this moment the 2 pairs of rings appeared on their waists. Banshee's rings were light pink, While Soul had baby blue-colored ones. Each pair of rings went up and down, turning the girls back to Your average girls: Rebbie Bloom and Bea Aquar. Both giers gasped and looked at themselves in awe.

„What is this?'' asked Rebbie. She couldn't believe she was back to her original self. Same with Bea.

„I have returned to normal.'' Said Bea.

„Wow! The peppy girl and the charming girl are back!'' the Mayor said excitedly. Ken looked curiously at his dad's device.

„Dad, what is this?''

„Checking those two, I thought about trying the chemical particle beam.'' Ken was impressed.

„Ingenius, Professor!''

„But the graph...'' Professor couldn't finish, because Rebbie cut him off. Looks like something bothered her.

„Hey, wait a moment.'' Professor U. Looked at her.

„What is it? Don't tell me You feel bad.'' He was afraid that something wrong had happened to the girls, so he let them speak on.

„I don't feel bad, but I am in a bad mood! The jumpsuit earlier was so cute! Why did You do that? And... I was a heroine of justice! You returned me bacl to normal! Take responsibility for it!'' Judging the tone of Rebbie's voice, she was afraid she would never be able to turn into a superheoine again. She blamed both Utoniums for that.

Unknown to our heroes, Mojo was eavesdropping at the door which lead to the room where our girls turned back. When he heard that, fear took over him.

„_They rerutned to their previous forms? At this rate... I'll return to being a normal, mortal monkey! D'oh! I've got to hurry and run, Mojo!''_

Mojo didn't want to turn back to normal and go back to the zoo. He started to crawl away, but before he could go further, Poochie blocked his path, smirking at him and showing his sharp, shiny, metal fangs.

„Who is this stupid woof-woof bot?'' Wrong move, Monkey Brain! Poochie got mad at him enough. Who likes it when somebody calls them stupid, anyway?

„I'm not stupid, woof!'' Poochie charged at Mojo, ready to bite and rip him apart. This is a lesson to everyone who hates dogs: Never offend them, no matter if they're real dogs, robots, ghosts... or in this case 3 in 1.

Back to our girls, they felt quite normal after they transformted into humans, but something wasn't right. Rebbie's legs turned intangible which caused her to sink into the floor under her. Bea turned insivible and visible. Both girls didn't know how to control their powers, which worried everyone in the room. In case the Professor decided to do a research, but first...

„Poochie Come here! You're needed here!'' he called for the robot dog who just finished biting bad ghost monkey who was in pain and tears.

During the research, Professor took the samples of the girls saliva, because it was easier than taking blood samples. Who knows how they would react at that. Propably freak out enough to run away and never come back. Poochie's system was examined as well. It all took only 35 minutes to do this and that. Finally the Professor got the results and was surprised at was he discovered. But before he could tell the girls about it, he asked Poochie to do one thing.

„Poochie, say: 'PowerHalfas, go ghosts'.'' The robot ghost dog nodded and he did so, showing some groovy dance moves, too.

„PowerHalfas, go ghosts, woof!'' Surprisingly, the girls felt like hypnotized, because they repeated what he said and... their rings came back! But this time they transformed both girls back to Hyper Banshee and Rolling Soul. They were excited, because they knew how to transform and de-transform whenever they wanted or needed.

Ken and Professor U. looked at the girls and Poochie and noticed one interesting and unbelievable thing.

„I know! I think I roughly know how it works. Your DNA and Poochie's system are somehow connected, because You repeated instinctively what he said. So if You say 'We're going ghosts!', You can turn into the PowerHalfas. The meaning halfa here means You are half humans, half ghosts. If You want to turn back to humans, You need to say 'We're going humans'."

„PowerHalfas?'' Banshee and Soul asked happily. The fantasy images of their future were running through their heads. They were going to be heroines who fight evil, have many adventures and be popular. And who knows? Maybe they'll have their own merchandise? Everything is possible.

Back to Mojo, he was almost done at untying himself from the ropes, because it was his chance to run away. He didn't care what was happening with the girls there. All he wanted was to get out of the lab and try to take over the world. He was almost done, when the door opened, revealing surprised ghost girls who were now ready to fight. Banshee was the first one to notice what's going on.

„Hey! The ghost monkey is getting away!'' she charged at him rigth away. But she didn't catch him, because Mojo was too fast. He turned himself intangible and flew outside. The PowerHalfa Girls followed him behind.

When Mojo flew through the yard's gates, he flew to the left. However, unknown to him Phantom, Ghoul and Spook(A.K.A. Danny, Dia and Tucker) were on their way to the Professor's when they noticed mad Mojo flying towards their direction.

„Move! Move! Move! MOVE! Out of my way or else I will smash You 3!" he shouted at them. The 3 halfas looked at him with mixed emotions. Phantom was surprised, Spook was scared and Ghoul was pissed off.

„It's 500 years too early for You to be smashing us three, You primate asshole! Take that super strong punch!'' she shouted hitting hit hard in the face.

„Mojo Jojo is Blasting off!"" he cried before disappearing in the sky like Team Rockets from ''Pokemon''.

Phantom and Spook knew very well to not piss of their friend, but still they were glad she saved them both.

„Tuck, remind me to ask my sister to be our bodyguard at school, OK?'' Phantom whispered to his African-American buddy who wrote that note down on his PDA, without his love crush noticing it.

„All done, Danny. I just hope she agrees after we finish our problem at the Professor's lab.''

„Disappeared from our sight, boys. I''ve been in bad mood, because of this damn skirt attached to this jumpsuit.'' She said, still looking at the sky and ignoring her friend and brother's conversation. Suddenly from Phantom, Spook and Ghoul's mouths came 3 smokes in the shades of white, green and yellow. It was because Banshee and Soul stood behind them. By these jumpsuit they could say that the trio were another halfas.

„Who are You, guys?'' Banshee asked. The trio turned back at them with the strange looks on their faces. Unknown to everyone, both the pink and black ghost teens were staring at each other's eyes, as if it was love at first sight. Alas, this silent love moment couldn't last forever, because they had to go back to the lab and help and newcomers.

**To be continued...**

**Finally, the first chapter's done!**

**Hope You like it!**

**Comment, review and share it with Your friends!**

**See You next time!**

**Oh, before You go, here are wonderful news I'd like to share with You: As an apologise for not writing my fanfic since the last year, I'm going to write the chapters every Friday. Does that sound fair enough? Because to me it does.**

**Don't forget to check my DeviantArt page, too, because there You'll find some pictures featuring stuff from this fanfic. Just search for MarieAngel04(me) and I'm sure You'll find me.**

**Stay tuned for more!;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everyone!**

**I know, I should have updated the 3rd chapter months ago, but I couldn't. I had to finish making my collection of collages I've been working on for 2 years. Anyway, I hope You'll enjoy this chapter which is gonna be as long as the first one... or maybe a little shorter. I don't know. Write on comments all Your thought! One more thing; While writing the previous 2 chapters I've been watching the subbed PPGZ episodes online, but this time I'm gonna try something from the dubbed version. Just a little try. I guess I'll mix both versions from time to time as well. And this time, I'm not joking, I decided to write the next chapters of this fanfic once in a week or whenever I have lots of free time, considering it as fair timing.**

**Enjoy it and comment it!**

**P.S.**

**I do not own the PPGZ nor DP! They belong to Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon!**

**Chapter/Episode 3**

„**And Then There Were Five''**

Altho**u**gh Mojo Jojo got away, our heroes hoped that next time they will get him alive, dead or half dead. When they do, they will try anything to turn him good or , that didn't matter now, because when they got back to the lab, Powered Ghoul was still furious. You could even see it in her glowing green eyes.

„What is this?! This is a skirt! A freakin', short skirt! If You did it, You'd better undo it! And right now!''

Uh-oh! Looks like Banshee and Soul(who turned back to Rebbie and Bea) forgot to tell Ghoul, Phantom and Spook how to turn back. Both of the boys hid behind the girls, because they feared their friend/sister's rage. Even Professor Utonium, Ken and Poochi were shaking of fear like jelly.

„We're sorry! We are really sorry!" Cried the Professor. He didn't want to say something that could upset the green ghost girl more. She was more aggressive than the other girls. Luckily the boys seemed to have a normal temper... unless You make them angry somehow. How? Don't ask.

„L-listen, uh... to be completely honest...it really does look good on You.'' He said, still careful not to pull the string figuratively. Rebbie and Bea agreed with Ken super honestly. Phantom, however, looking at them worringly, shook his head. Spook, however, didn't know what to say. Ghoul looked at the 4 with her eyes still glowing dangerously. Like she was ready to turn into a beast that would rip everything and everyone apart.

„Aargh! I HATE SKIRTS!'' she yelled almost with a devilish voice. Her hands glowed green and she aimed at the sofa where Rebbie, Phantom, Bea and Spook sat/hid. She shoot the rays, but before she could kill the other Halfas, they dodged it. Both Utoniums hugged for their lives at this and quickly decided they should give all the details to the newfound ghost teens.

A few minutes later, after scanning on the table, Phantom, Ghoul and Spook turned back into Danny and Dia Fenton and Tucker Foley, one by one. What were Rebbie and Bea doing at the same time? Eating fruit candy and talking about girly stuff.

Dia chuckled in joy when she turned back to her normal, tomboyish self. She even danced of happiness around the room. The boys were happy, too... well, Danny was, but Tucker was disappointed that his green beauty turned back. Maybe because he wasn't able to stare at her sexy body, anymore?

„Okay. That's how it should be. I can finally move around again. See? I can actually do stuff without that stupid costume.''

„But I still think You were cuter, before'' Rebbie said with her full mouth. Bea nodded in agreement. Danny sighed. He didn't understand how these girls couldn't accept his sister's style, but deep inside he hoped they will get used to that in time. He stared at Rebbie oddly. Not because of her opinion, but because... he started to feel something to her. Was that because of her beauty? Or maybe voice? He totally needed to meet her closer, even though he just met her. Rebbie quickly turned back and noticed that Danny was staring at her. She shook him a little to bring him down to Earth.

„Hey... uh... You're hungry? Here. It's gummy made of natural fruit juice.'' She said, offering a bag full of candies. Danny blushed and his cheeks were red like tomatoes. He felt stupid for his actions, but nodded and took a few gummy sweets from the bag. He never thought she would be so nice to him. Unlike the other girls from school he had a crush on, she didn't seem to be a bad person. Unknown to him, Rebbie felt the same way. Soon Dia joined Danny, Rebbie, Bea and Tucker at the sofa, eaking some gummy candies and talking.

„So uh... what's the idea with this whole superhero thing?'' Danny asked shyly. Sure, like everyone his age, he was interested with superhero stuff, too, but wasn't really an expert. His main hobby was astronomy and all the space-related stuff. So he was a total opposite of his both older and twin sisters.

„Well, first we transform and then we'll save the day.'' Bea answered. Looks like being around her new best friend got her interested with super hero stuff.. Rebbie got up as if she had something important to say.

„Yeah! Chemical Z gave us miraculous super ghost powers. From this moment we are the official protectors of truth and justice! I, Rebecca Bloom, am the pink PowerHalfa! From an average girl I transform into Hyper Banshee! I protect peace on Earth! I guess.''

Next was Bea. She got up, bowed and politely introduced herself.

„I'm Beatrice Aquar – the blue PowerHalfa! I transform into Rolling Soul. Wearing a cute outfit in a perfect shade of blue. I heal the Earth.''

Danny sighed, because he felt strange, but decided to ignore the feeling and introdice himself, anyway.

„I'm Danny Fenton – the black PowerHalfa. I transform into Ultimate Phantom and it's all new to me. As a hero I'll fight those who hurt the weakest and poor on Earth.''

Before Tucker could tell everyone something about himself, he checked his looks and started to act like a star.

„Well, I am Tucker Foley. T.F. for short. As if for „Too Fine''. I'm the yellow PowerHalfa. Now when I can turn myself into Charming Spook, there's no doubt girls will start noticing a handsome hottie like me. And maybe go on a date with me!''

Dia was the last one left, so she had no choice, but to introduce as well. Maybe then they would leave her alone.

„Diana Fenton – the green PowerHalfa. Just like my twin brother, Danny, I can transform into Powered Ghoul...'' before Dia said more, one thing started to bother her. Something she really hated. „And unlike him, I have to wear a skirt?! A stupid, ridiculous skirt! D'oh! Gross! It's totally uncool! I'm definitely, DEFINITELY not going to do this! No PowerHalfas!''

Dia punched her fist on the table, almost knocking the sweets and drinks off. Everyone gasped at this. Bea wanted to be friendly with the tomboy, so she politely tried to calm her down.

„Um... D-Dia, You don't have to get so angry.'' The girl in green turned her attention to the blonde girl, surprised.

„Hold on! How'd You know my name?'' she asked. Danny facepalmed.

„You just introduced Yourself. Remember?'' Dia was astronished at what her brother said. He seemed smart, even though he was more of a geek than a nerd.

„Oh, right.''

Bea protested. Looks like there was another reason why she remembered her name.

„No, no! it's not that! I've known Dia for quite a while. I've even seen her playing various sports. You're the most athletic girl in the whole school. You're even better than the strongest jocks or the agile cheerleaders from the A-list. I know Your brother, Danny, too. Although he's not popular, I feel sorry for him when he's attacked by Dash. I think I totally need to remind him for the 200th time not to pick up on the weakest, because it's very rude. Danny, from all my heart, I'm really sorry for his behaviour.''

Danny and Dia looked dumbfoundently at Bea, then at each other. Who would have thought that a girl like Bea could feel sorry for the unpopular people?

„Well, I don't know Dia or Danny, but I know You, Bea. Your locker is always full of love letters and gifts from Your fanboys. I say You're the most popular girl in school. I'm kind of jealous!'' Rebbie said slyly. She wished to have switched lives with Bea, so all the boys would be hers. However, Bea felt tired of all this, because all she wanted was a normal, happy life and true best friends who would like her for who she is.

„I know Tucker, too! He's the biggest womanizer and techno maniac in school. If You try to ask me out, then my answer is no! Sorry!'' Rebbie said to Tucker whose eyes were wide open at the fact a girl remembered him when he tried to flirt with her. Anyway, Tucker learned Rebbie wasn't his type and will never be, because he had to find his luck somewhere else.

„Okay, I know Dia and Danny, Rebbie knows me and Tucker...so does that mean we go to the same school?" Bea wondered out loud. Everyone except Bea face-palmed at the funny fact.

„It's not too hard to figure it out! I know Danny and Tucker for a long time, but I also know Rebbie! She's totally obsessed with boys and superhero stuff! I know You, too, Bea. I've seen You around those darn A-list shallow girls who I'll never hang around with, because they're annoying and pathetic'' Dia said. Danny secretly saw both Rebbie and Bea a few times at school, but he didn't want to admit it.

„I think we all go to the same school called Casper High, guys. Otherwise how do You think we know or 've seen each other a few times, huh?" he said. Rebbie, Bea, Dia and Tucker looked at each other, realising their suspicions were right. Suddenly 2 girls got an interesting idea.

„This is great! We can be friends! We can all start hanging out, right?'' ask Rebbie. She was excited she didn't have to be a loner, anymore, while Bea hoped she finally could leave the A-list just to be with a brand new, better group of people. Tucker and Danny liked this idea, because their small group would have 2 more members. They decided to worry about the people's reaction later. Unfortunately Dia had her own opinion.

„What? Friends?! No sickin' way!'' she said annoyed. She never trusted girls who would talk about the topics she wasn't interested with, force her to be like them or worse – Hurt her twin brother or steal Tucker away from her! The last though was making her feel sick. She liked her trio the way it was and didn't want to change it.

Danny and Tucker exchanged their looks and they both had a plan how to confince Dia. They both grabbed her hands and held them tight Dia gasped when she saw her brother and friend smirk at her.

„Dia, Dia, Dia, what's the matter? You should be happy we got 2 new friends. Besides the more people join us the bigger and merrier our group gets." Said Danny. He leaned to her ear and whispered: „If You disagree, I'm afraid we'll be forced to leave You with Your little A-list gang and You can spend time with Your fans, while we date Rebbie and Dia all alone. You want it or not?''

Dia's face turned pale like snow at this. Her brother knew she hates being around her crazy fans, but didn't suspect him to use this against her. What a horrible choice she had! Let the 2 girls join the group or be all alone around the people who got on her nerves.

„It's up to You, Dia! If You choose the second option You'll regret this. You'll miss all the great adventures that're awaiting us in the near future!'' Tucker whispered to Dia's second ear, making her blush like mad. Suddenly Rebbie and Bea joined the quiant 'group hug', surprising Dia. The boys, however, didn't mind at all and they still had their smirks directed to thier favorite and only tomboy.

„Must have been fate that brought the five of us together!'' Bea said happily. She, Rebbie, Danny and Tucker same a small circle together. Dia just got herself trapped between her friends and new team mates, surprised and unsure of what these 4 had in their crazy minds.

„The Perfect team!'' they laughed, but Dia tried to struggle herself out of the boys and girls' hold, yelling loud in disagreement.

„No! No perfect team! Just coincidence, You hear me! A damn coincidence!'' Unlicky to Dia, Danny, Tucker, Rebbie and Bea just ignored her protests. The Mayor, Miss Bellum, Professor U., Ken and Poochi approached them, because they wanted to see ho wour teen heroes were doing.

„D'aww! It's nice to see You 5 getting along!'' said the , Rebbie, Bea, Tucker and Dia stopped the 'hug' and looked at the people before them.

„So.. who's the old dude?'' asked Dia. She had never seen him before. She's just met him. Like her brother, friend and the new girls, of course.

„He looks familiar.'' replied Rebbie. How did she forget she met the most important person in Amity Park? Same with Bea. Professor and Ken panicked at what the girls said. They were afraid the Mayor would get disappointed or worse.

„Please, guys! Show some respect!'' whispered the Professor. Ken jumped as a sign of warning, yelling quietly to them.

''He's the very important person!''

The girls were wondering who the old man was, while Tucker and Danny understood what the Utoniums meant. Danny had heard of the Mayor from the news from his favorite radio station and TV, while Tucker just read about him on his PDA than on the newspapers he rarely checked.

„Is he a pharmacist?'' asked Dia, imagining him working at the pharmacy selling medicine, herbs or anything else You could get to both home or the hospital.

''Or a grocer?'' wondered Rebbie. She thought this man could own a grocery store she never visited before. His personality could surely convince the clients to buy this and that.

„A hairdresser?'' This loud thought of Bea made the Mayor play he was a hairdresser with a pair of scissors on his hands which were only fingers on his hand in reality. Danny and Tucker snickered secretly and the girls' wonderings about the old man. Miss Bellum decided she'd better explain who her boss is.

„This is the Mayor of Amity Park and I'm his assistant – Miss Sarah Bellum.'' She said. The Mayor quit his goofing around as he noticed the teenagers looks at him strangely. To make a better impression he cleared his throat, before giving a small speech.

„As You know, guys, You now posses amazing super ghost powers, so I would like to personally invide You to be the official protectors of Amity Park. Well then, what do You say to that?'' he offered. He knew the police needed extra help, especially in extreme cases. Our Halfas hearing the offer couldn't resist. Danny, Rebbie, Bea and Tucker agreed, but Dia made a rude face to show she doesn't want to. It shocked everyone in the room. Could this be that she forgot about the blackmail her bro and love crush gave her seretly?

„What the heck?! Dia?!'' Danny asked mad at her sister. How could she do this to him?

„Yeah! It'll be so great! We'll be super heroes!'' cried Rebbie.

„Besides the jumpsuits are really stylish and nice. They suit our ghostly eyes colors and personalities!'' added Bea. Tucker just came closer to Dia from behind and wrapped his arm around her, hoping his personal charm could help.

„Dia, dudette, why don't You coorporate? Without Your help we won't protect the city from all the criminals, disasters and stuff like that, so why don't You take the Mayor's offer?'' Dia' cheeks were light pink and she didn't want to admit how heartbeat got faster at the moment when her best friend touched her and talked to her seductively.

„Let's cool it, okay? I need to think!'' she shouted. It was about time she started to think if she should be a heroine or not.

„_Ah, it's not that I wanna be a superheroine. It's just that... Urgh! It's this! These two are acting all girly and stuff! I can't save Amity Park when I'm wearing a skirt! Especially not with these girls or around my Tuckey-poo! Hey, why did I call Tuck acting like a girly girl? Darn it!''_

Dia was in a hard situation. She wanted to be around Danny and Tucker to make sure they won't die, but on the other hand Rebbie and Bea's company and wearing a skirt attached to her superhero outfit would make her hurl. Even the girls' puppy eyes or Tucker's flirty smirk made her more nervous. Danny looked only serious at his twin sister.

„So it's settled, then! You'll be a team. We can't let anything happen to Amity Park, can we?'' said the Mayor. He really didn't understand today's teens and their way to thinking.

„No, we have to make sure everything's all right. Especially after the fights we can hang out at some cool places! Like for example: my favorite bakeries and cafes to enjoy the sweet taste of all the delicious stuff!''

„Yeah! We can even visit the most fabulous mall in town where we can visit many shops and places to hang out at! '' added Bea. Both girls started their girly talk nobody understood. It was like „Blah blah this, blah blah that." Before Danny could interrupt their chit chat, the girls mentioned the places he and the others new and liked. Everyone was talking and sharing their opinions about this or that. Everyone except for Dia. She said to herself in mind: _„I'm surrounded by idiots! Why're they talking about those shops, malls, restaurants, foods, clothes, technology or God knows what? I think I'm gonna have a headache!''_

„That's it! I'm outta here!'' she shouted. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at her with surprised expressions.

„But Amity Park will crumble without You!'' The Mayor said, hoping the Green PowerHalfa would show some sympathy, but alas it didn't work.

„Those 4 can take care of it! They're no way I'm teaming up with those 2 crazy girls! So embarrasing! Besides, You people are all crazy! I'm going home! You can stay if You want, Danny, but no matter what You or Tuck do You will NOT change my mind!''

Dia ran to the exit door. She didn't care if the PowerHalfas will do good at protecting the city without her or not. All she wanted was to go back home, relax and enjoy her normal life the was it is 'till the end of her days... if there's a chance to die twice.

„Without all 5 Halfas the team isn't complete. We can't let that happen! We have to keep them together!'' said Ken. His dad nodded in agreement, understanding what his son meant. „Poochi, You know what do to.''

„PowerHalfas, go ghost!'' cried the ghost robot pup. The rings appeared around our heroes' bodies transforming them into their ghost forms. Banshee had her pink ring and Soul had her own blue one, but Phantom Ghoul and Spook had a chance to discover their own rings. For Danny it was white ring, Spook's was yellow while Ghoul had the green one. The boys were in awe.

Good think the Utonium had a few mirrors in their lab, because our heroes could see their own relfection in them. Banshee could not understand people who wouldn't like to be superheroes. Especially if You wanted to become one as a kid and now Your dream came true. Soul was admiring her new outfit. It was her favorite color and she didn't mind to have different skin, eyes and hair color. Phantom noticed that nothing changed besides his looks and he hoped nobody could recognise him because of the same hairstyle and voice. Spook was looking at himself, doing weird poses the male models do. He wanted to practice his body language a little longer, but unfortunately, every good moment must have its end. Ghoul just came back to lab, annoyed at the strange fact of how come did her 'aweful' outfit came back to her.

„Oh no! Back to that skirt again! I feel uncomfortable and feel like a total girl.''

„Ghoul, had anyone ever told You thay YOU ARE a girl?'' asked Soul. She or Banshee didn't know the jocks at school made fun of her telling her she plays sports like a girl not only because they were jealous of her skills, but because they liked to tease her like her own twin brother. No wonder her fans try to clear her name by making a fanclub dedicated to her. Danny and Tucker knew all about this, but they didn't want to say all of it in front of Dia, knowing her temperamental personality.

„I know! I KNOW! I just hate skirts! So better shut up before I make You!'' The Green Halfa shouted loudly as a warning that if anyone in the lab says she looks cute, pretty or sexy in this outifts, she would make them regret this. Poochi was laughing at Ghoul's reaction and he didn't even notice she heard his laugh, turned to face him and give him a death glare. The ghost robot dog look petrified and he knew he got caught.

„What so funny, You little mutt! Don't forget it's because of You I'm wearing that stupid outfit! It's all Your fault!''

Poochie was too scared to protect himself with a protest, so instead he listened to his instinct and started to run from Ghoul. She turned her legs into a spectral tail and flew behind him just to rip him apart for what he's done to her. While chasing the poor robot ghost dog Ghould didn't notice she wait destroying the lab which didn't make the Professor happy – instead it made him worried! Mega worried!

„Phantom, Banshee, Spook, Soul, You've got to stop her!'' Ken cried in the ordering manner. The teens nodded and flew after the Green Halfa and the robot ghost puppy. The chase was all over the building, through the corridors and from a room ro a room! Poochie was intangible and was careful to not ruin anything on his way, the same was with all the PowerHalfas except for Ghould whose furry took over her mind. Even outside, in the garden, the chase was wacky! Ghould crashed onto the bushes and with them on her she kept on chasing the poor robot. IT is a miracle Poochi didn't need oxygen when he's a robot with ghost powers.

„Wait, guys! I think I have an idea!'' said Phantom, making his teammates stop to listen to him. It was thank to a random curtain at the window. It was solid enough to wrap someone with it.

Back to the lab the Utoniums, with a help from Ms. Bellum and the Mayor, were cleaning the mess Ghoul made when suddenly Poochi, still intangible, flew through the door which opened and revieled mad Ghoul, ready to crush him. But before she could get him, Phantom and Banshee appeared out of nowhere in attempt to catch the rampaging Green Halfa, but to no avail they bumped into each other and fell on the ground. They looked at each other and they blushed. Good thing they had the plan B, because Soul and Spook appeared before Ghoul and caught her with the curtain Phantom saw. She crushed into the computer and gave up, making a small mess, again. Phantom, Banshee, Soul and Spook landed behind Ghoul who was breathing in attept of calming herself down before she could take the curtain off of her. Her got up with a calm look on her face.

„Phew. I feel better. I just had to take my anger out by shouting and runnin- I mean flying. It's like playing sports. It calms me down. You're maybe right. With these superpowers it might be cool to be a PowerHalfa.''

„See? We told You!'' Banshee and Soul said excited. Phantom and Spook high fived. Ghoul threw the curtain away and it landed on Poochi who was shaking and taking a break from a crazy chase.

„And so as Mayor I appoint You the PowerHalfas – Noble protectors of Amity Park.'' Said the Mayor. Our teen heroes accepted it, even Ghoul who liked started to like her powers more and decided to ignore the skirt.

„Now that we're on the same page, let's go over the rules for being superheroes:

\- You must promise that You will protect Amity Park against evil

\- Don't smash the Professor's lab

\- Don't reveal Your identities unless it's nesessary

\- Train Your powers together and You will become a strong team

\- Don't fight with each other"

These rules weren't new for Banshee, because she watched so many superhero shows and movies and read enough comic books and she learned everything she and her team needed. Soul felt guilty for destroying the lab accidently because of Ghoul's bad mood. Phantom thought these rules sounded good and hoped he could keep them in mind. He didn't want to reveal his secret to anybody in Amity, especially his school mates, teachers or worse; his parents. Spook didn't like the idea of training, because it sounded like P.E. tortures to him. What about Ghoul? Well...

„Okay, fine! I'll stop picking fights. But that doesn't mean we're gonna be a buddy-buddy! Besides, how come all the rules are just for us? What about You guys?''

„Yeah! Where are Your rules?'' Spook and the other Halfs agreed with Ghoul. It wasn't fair the adult made rules for them, so they decided to make a small deal by making their rules for the adult as well. Before the Professor could protest, our heroes started revealing their rules:

Rebbie/Banshee: „In the Professor's lab we can eat whatever we want and whenever we want."

Danny/Phantom: „We can listen to whatever music we want through the radio or the MP3, cellphone, PDA.''

Bea/Soul: „We can read whatever we want. It can be magazines, comic books, books, etc."

Tucker/Spook: ''We can play whatever games we want use the electronic things we bring with us or in the lab."

Dia/Ghoul: ''We can watch TV whenever we want."

The Professor and Ken had to agree and so they did, making out heroes super happy. From this day on they're gonna have incredible adventures which include fights against evil, solving mysteries, love stories, seeing new places, meeting new people, school and house duties, etc.

**To be continued...**

**Once again I'm so sorry for keeping You waiting! This won't happen every again! I'll do my best to be active at writing another chapters of my story to not disappoint my fans! Expect the next chapters anytime! See You soon!**


End file.
